User blog:InfinightGamer/Dinosaur Remodel Suggestions
So many people want remodeled dinos... I have a list of dinos that need remodeling(in my opinion)... Here is the list and why... Also, these are suggestions don't take anything I say personally please and thank you. *Punget Dilo (The walking animation looks weird and could use some work. Maybe the tail attack could have a poison effect and new animation.) *Black Mirage Dilo(A bit blocky. It should look like the Night Ravanger Utahraptor . I think that would look awesome). *Kaiju Sauroposeidon (a part of the wing goes through the torso of the dino and does not look great but I bet it could be fixed!) *Ninjaraptor(A bit chunky and it has been the same for 2-3 years). *Avimimus(All the skins and the Avimimus looks really chunky and needs a bit more texture to it). *Archelon(Turtle)(A bit chunky but the skins are really nice looking! Maybe add some animations to swing, diving, eating and biting/attacking.) *Arizonasaurus (Not too chunky but animations need work. I am thinking that there should be an eating animation, running and attacking. Some suggestions are that maybe it could have some skins and be able to swim.) *Movie Brachiosaurus(A bit chunky and will definitely need animations for eating, drink, running, and attacking.) *Rakemother Brachiosaurus(Very chunky and needs a remodel. There should be a running animation, drinking animation, attacking animation and eating animation. I have this skin and I think it looks really cool and I would love to see a remodel of this skin.) *Fossil Brachiosaurus (This skin is chunky and needs a better model. I think there should be an eating animation, running animation, drinking and attacking. I have had this skin for a while but I haven't seen a remodel for it and would love to see a remodel.) *Coelophysis(Chunky and I would love to see a roaring animation. The skins as well need to be remodeled because they look chunk and would look awesome if they had animation.) *Elasmosaurus(The Deep Sea Elasmosaurus is weird and I don't get why this is a skin because it only changes the color of the dinosaur and adds bumps on the back. I think that this would look cool with a remodel of The Black Leviathan because the skin looks really cool as it is but with a few animations I think it would look even better!) *Gorjirasaurus(I personally love this dino but very few people use it and this dinosaur has been apart of my childhood and I would love to see a remodel of it and add a Godzilla skin for it. I would love to see a roaring animation.) *Leedsichthys(I have used this dinosaur before and it is huge! I love how big it is because me and my friends joke about calling it a whale. I know this already has really nice animations but maybe the dinosaur gets changed a bit more.) There will be a part 2 coming out soon so stay in check with me. I have worked very hard on this and I hope you guys agree with me on some of these. Remodels